


Short and to the Mr. Pointy - Season 4

by Redrikki



Series: Short and to the Mr. Pointy [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Buffy drabbles set in season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permanence

Permanence  
Giles  
Fourth Season- Hush

It had been silent for hours when they arrived with white boards hung ‘round their necks like criminals in a mug shot. They chatted back and forth with no sound beyond the squeaking pens. Their fingers turned black as they erased each exchange to write new. Before his eyes, words created and destroyed, created, destroyed. It struck him as never before; the transience of the spoken word. Every day, with every breath, words, freed from the constraints of letters and pages, were there and gone. The Gentleman, in stealing their voices, had taken away the permanence of the written word.


	2. Theme Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander at the Fabulous Ladies' Night Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'country music' on November 29, 2005.

Theme Music  
Xander  
Post-Season Three

In addition to the fact that dish-pan hands actually friggin’ hurt, working at the Fabulous Ladies Night Club taught Xander all about the subtle and kind of disturbing “art” of stripping. You couldn’t just be hot and willing to get publically naked, you needed a role, with props and music like a fireman with a big hose shedding gear to Foreigner’s “Urgent” or a Stetson and chap wearing cowboy suggestively riding off into the sunset of some country song. So when the manager said “Dish boy, you’re up,” Xander panicked. What song could possibly make his sponge and apron sexy?


	3. Portents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years as a Scoobie had taught Xander to be wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'unusual weather' on March 12, 2006.

Portents  
Xander  
Season Four-Where the Wild Things Are

Four years as a Scoobie had taught Xander to look for the signs of imminent doom, the weird that was beyond just normal weird, so he knew a brewing apocalypse when he saw one. Usually it was bone-stealing demons and a rain of toads, but there was no way this wasn’t a sign. A tweed-less singing Giles in a coffee shop had to be a portents of some unspeakably big badness. And the girls thought it was sexy. Sexy?! Omens weren’t sexy. The end of the world wasn’t sexy. Giles was certainly not sexy...even if he really could sing.


	4. Rocky Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles offered to show him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'funny non-con' on March 27, 2006.

Rocky Horror  
Xander  
Early Season Four

They’d been abandoned once again by the girls, and Giles had offered to show him a good time in the form of a midnight showing of some supposedly non-boring classic film. It had seemed harmless enough, but now Xander was sitting in a crowd of jeering lunatics with a big V painted on his forehead watching Giles strut about on the stage under the screen in high heels and fishnets. There was cherry popping and call backs and corsets and – oh God – Glies. It just couldn’t get more disturbing, but then there was gayness and cannibalism, and suddenly, it was.


	5. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy had such an awful roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'old friends' on May 2, 2006.

Trying Again  
Kathy  
Season 4 - Living Conditions

Daddy was such a control freak. He just couldn’t accept that she wasn’t a little girl any more. He’d ruined her college experience but she wasn’t going to let him ruin this. Backpacking across Europe was the perfect plan. She could expand her horizons without staying anywhere long enough to be tracked down. True, it made finding a place to iron her jeans hard, but at least she didn’t have a psychotic gum-chewing, milk-stealing roommate to deal with. She entered a Roman hostel humming Celene Dion and collided with a short blonde. They stared in shared horror. “God! It’s you!”


	6. Daughters of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiccas and witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'mom' on May 15, 2006.

Daughters of the Moon  
Tara  
Season Four-Hush

Tara didn’t know what these girls thought Wicca was, but it sure wasn’t magic. Magic wasn’t wolves and waterfalls of power, it was helping Mama with charms at the table and potions in the kitchen sink. The woman power they talked about wasn’t in menstrual cycles, it was in Donny’s jealousy and Mama’s casual disregard of Father’s disapproval. She’d hoped to find it here, the quiet strength and companionship of Mama’s simple spells, but all she got were newsletters and empowering lemon buns. Tara came to each meeting anyway, looking for a magic person to make college feel like home.


	7. All Temperature Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice for Riley but did he have to talk about it all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'hot/cold' on June 5, 2006.

All Temperature Buffy  
Forrest Gates  
Season Four-Doomed

It was nice for Riley that he’d found someone, but did he have to talk about her all the time? How hot she was, how special, how cool, how pretty? Was the boy bragging or just trying to convince himself of something? Either way Forrest wished he’d shut up. He was sick of hearing about Buffy. He and Riley had had a good guy thing going bonding over chicks and sport and demons, and now all they ever talked about was her. Riley was in love, distracted and babbling, and while Forrest barely knew the girl, he hated her already.


	8. Cats vs. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow didn't know how to make this choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'cats' on July 10, 2006.

Cats v. Dogs  
Willow  
Season Four-New Moon Rising

Willow didn’t know how to make this choice. This morning it had been so simple; Oz and her wolf-loving days were in the past buried behind walls of anger and pain, while her relationship with Tara was a growing thing full of magic, self-discovery and the prospect of secret cats. Now Oz was here, a new man expecting his old Willow, and everything was confused and jumbled. Her past might become her future. Tara might be a phase, or maybe this was chance for closure. The question was which did she want more, her dream kitten or her lost puppy?


	9. Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander was sick of all these dead people and their stupid issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'spirits' on August 16, 2006.

Crashers  
Xander  
Season Four-Where the Wild Things Are

Xander was getting really sick of all these stupid dead people and their issues. They couldn’t just leave their problems buried with their moldering corpses, no, they had to go around filling school cafeterias with snakes, infecting hapless construction workers with all sorts of unpleasant diseases, and crashing otherwise decent parties. The night had been going so well before the spirits of Lowell House got frisky. Yes, awkwardness with Anya, but his flirting skill had been better than ever. Now spin the bottle with Julie was out and exorcism with the gang was in. He’d just better not get syphilis.


	10. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you wearing socks? Take off your socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'feet' on September 4, 2006.

Dirty Talk  
Xander  
Season Four

He was good at regular sex, at least according to Anya who was nothing if not painfully honest, so Xander couldn’t figure out why phone sex was so damn hard. It was just dirty talk after all and talking was sort of his thing. The tricky part was figuring out what turned on non-demonic women and sounding hot and manly. Experimentation was key.

“Are you wearing any socks? Take off your...socks.”

“What? Socks? Are you damaged?”

Apparently normal women didn’t find feet sexy. Good to know, but if his experiments kept up like this he was so getting fired.


	11. Mommy’s Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie had given birth to her true son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'babies' on September 12, 2006.

Mommy’s Little Boy  
Maggie Walsh  
Season 4-The I in Team

Her own mother had long despaired of Maggie ever giving her grandchildren, but Maggie had done it, created life, given birth and made herself a son. True, Adam wasn’t some photogenic, rosy-cheeked infant for her mother to squeal over in anything but terror. True, he certainly wasn’t biologically hers, not even the human parts. No one else in the world would ever see her piece-meal darling as anything but a monster, but to Maggie, Adam was her pride and joy, her creation, her baby. She could hardly wait for him to wake up. She hoped he would call her mommy.


	12. Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t believe the Chinese restaurant place mat, who can you believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'Chinese' on February 18, 2007.

Zodiac  
Anya and Xander  
Season 4

“Xander, what year were you born?”

“1981.”

“The place-mat says you are a Rooster. You are brave and stubborn. Highly observant and social, you can come across as boorish.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I see myself less as boorish, and more as tasteless and crass. What about you?”

“Well, I was born in 860 so, add the... and carry the one. Dragon! Enthusiastic and ambitious, I will find great wealth. I am also highly sexual and demanding. And look, Roosters and Dragons are compatible.”

“Compatible, eh?”

“And if you can’t believe the Chinese restaurant place mat, who can you believe?”


	13. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of him had been a boy scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'scout' on February 27, 2007.

All of Me  
Adam  
Season 4

Adam was aware of every fiber of his being. He had studied each of his component parts and understood their implications for him. The demons within him wanted to rend, kill and feed, but his Uranium core negated the need for the last. His guns too were designed for killing, destruction, but in a more efficient manner. His human parts, what had once been a soldier and a boy scout, posed a problem. True, they offered the strength of adaptability and a penchant for preparedness, but they included the flaw of sentiment. Hopefully his logical processors could filter that out


	14. Salt the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was beyond FUBAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'earth' on April 22, 2007.

Salt the Earth  
Brigadier General Guy  
Season 4-Primeval

He watched the tape with his mouth open in shock, but a quick glance around the room showed he wasn’t the only one. It was horrible. He’d been in the service for thirty years, he’d fought in Nam, and seen (and done) some awful things, but this was worse. It was every childhood nightmare rolled into one. He was watching some blue thing eat a man. It was beyond FUBAR. Burn it down and salt the earth, the chairman was saying. That might hide their mess from the world, but he knew he’d never get it out of his mind.


	15. Barroom Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar-tending isn't like he'd thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'cards' on May 15, 2007.

Barroom Power  
Xander  
Season 4- Bad Beer

Bartending isn’t what Xander had expected. It is not Cocktail, Cheers, Coyote Ugly or even the dive his father likes. There’s no time for the hippy-hippy shake, or empathy face or even his trusty bar rag. Instead, it’s a million people shouting drink names at him and a pack of snooty drunk kids being mean. Here’s this jerk redoing the bar scene from Good Will Hunting. Sure, he can use words like “socio-economic” while humiliating hapless barkeeps, but clearly jerk-guy has forgotten one thing. Xander doesn’t just keep the peanut bowl full; he’s got the power. He cards the jerk.


	16. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to buy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Open_on_Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) challenge 'ties' on June 19, 2007.

Presents  
Xander  
Season 4

What to buy, what to buy? A tie? No. That would have been good back when he had a job, but now, not so much. He wasn’t into power tools or sports or any of the normal guy stuff. Was there any book he didn’t already own? And could you even buy records any more? That left weapons and random assorted junk. It couldn’t be just anything though. The gift had to be perfect.

Xander handed Giles a poorly wrapped box. “What’s this?” It wasn’t his birthday and Giles was confused.

“It’s a present. It’s for you. Happy Father’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written between 2005 and 2008.


End file.
